


Shaking

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, Dirk Strider and Dave's Bro Are the Same Person, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dirk's got a new play thing, he's 18 and fucking hot as shit. Dirk's not even fuckin mad that he's loud at night, they're probably keeping his little bro up, but like he cares. Dirk just wants to give John everything he wants.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 12





	Shaking

John's resting in your arms. 

You softly pant against his tossed black hair. You breath him in. He's a tad bit sweaty from the ass pounding you just fucking gave him. He couldn't keep his voice down despite your little bro being home. You came so fuckin' hard in his ass. He still won't let you slip off your condom, yet. Once you buy him that fuckin car you're sure he's gonna give it up the little slut.

John pulls away from your arms. You want to pull him closer, but you think he might still be asleep. You don't want to wake him. All of a sudden, he gets up. John walks out of your room. He's probably just grabbing water, you don't know why you're worried. You spent to many nights being paranoid that John's going to go and talk with your little bro. You don't want him to talk to him. They're the same age. They probably have more in common.

You need to calm down.

You think John wouldn't be tempted to be with Dave anyway, little man wouldn't know how to handle pounding an ass like that.

You hear John's voice outside your door. Shit. Dave must be up.

"Why are you here?" Fuckin little man has an attitude problem, you're going to have to remind him later on the roof to have some manners.

"I'm not doing anything wrong... am I?" John's not gonna let your little bro give him shit. Make's your dick twitch a little. _That's daddy's favorite slut._

Dave sighs. You can hear him fidget. "John... you need to stop this."

"Why? Why do you even care?" John asks him. "Aren't you with someone?"

"I am." Dave should use that tone with John. "Why do you care?"

"I don't." John mocks him.

"Okay, so you're hear cause you actually like my bro?" Dave asks. _The fucking nerve._

"I..." John sounds... hesitant to answer.

"You should break up with him." Dave bluntly says.  


"Why..." You hear foot steps, John must be moving forward towards your bro. "Do you want me to?"

Silence follows.

You get up. You sit on the end of your bed.

There's rustling behind the door.

You can faintly hear the words "my car" and "protection" in between pants.   


You hear the front door open and the apartment shakes when it closes. 

Dirk's brother just got back together... with his old ex.


End file.
